


"it's good to see you Mai"

by CherriesAndMangoes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/F, Maizula - Freeform, azula and mai are both attracted to each other, mai likes zuko too, zuko likes mai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndMangoes/pseuds/CherriesAndMangoes
Summary: Azula and Zuko both brought fire into Mai's life. One brought burning hot fire that melted Mai. And one brought warmth that comforted her
Relationships: Azula/Mai (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	"it's good to see you Mai"

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this honestly I just wanted to see what I could do with this ship

There were two of them, one younger than the other and fiercer. One older and lost, a scar covering his eye. Both had black hair that looked brown in the sun, the younger's hair was softer longer and perfect. Two pairs of burning golden eyes. One could almost mistaken them for twins, almost. The only problem was that twins would usually get along but these two didn't at all. Azula and Zuko both brought fire into Mai's life. One brought burning hot fire that melted Mai. And one brought warmth that comforted her. It was only a matter of which fire she'd eventually let burn her away. 

Azula was perfect to everyones eyes. However behind armor and walls of flame Mai could tell there was something there that was weak and unstable. Her parents encouraged her to spend more time with the princess which didn't bother Mai. Sometimes her parents would purposely forget to pick Mai up from the palace on time so she could stay there and get as close to the royal family as possible. And she did, closer than she thought she would. Azula would pull her down hallways and show her gorgeous yet terrifying portraits of firelords. Azula would trail her slender fingers all over the portraits, gazing at them with a hunger. She longed for her own portrait. 

Mai would glance up into painted faces of old men and frown right back at them. "This is boring me" she'd tell Azula, who would whip around quickly and tilt her head to the side in confusion. Mai would explain how she grew sick of hearing the same tales about the same firelords spill from the princess's lips. Azula found the solution to Mai's boredom quickly, the painting room. The two dipped fancy brushes into rich crimson paint, and drew thick strokes across a large paper. Azula set her brush down and sat upon a stool which looked far too expensive to be sitting so close to paint. 

"Draw me a portrait" she said her eyes locking onto Mai's. The brush stopped moving in Mai's hand, a portrait of Azula?. "Why would you want that?" Mai sighed opening a jar of black oil paint. She was an amazing painter, she hid it from her parents and people around her. It was meant to only be Mai's secret thing but you could never hide something from Azula. She was far too clever and attentive and soon she had made a hobby of watching Mai paint. The princess waited on the stool patiently waiting for Mai to draw her. 

Her hands flew to her head and undid her topknot "draw me with my hair down, like father" Azula said sternly. Mai nodded and began to draw quietly her eyes setting and her hands moving gracefully across the paper. Azula smiled a little to herself "You'd make a good bender, with hands fast like that" she said almost admiringly. Scoffing Mai shook her head while coloring in Azula's robes, "Not as good as you". Azula let out a reel of laughter that echoed through the large room. "Nobody can bend better than me of course" she chuckled. 

"i'm done with your outline, you can move now" Mai said barely looking up from the paper. Sliding off the stool and down to her feet Azula walked over to where Mai was drawing. She looked at the outline Mai had drawn of her, and she frowned "what about my hair" she asked. Turning to face the now upset princess Mai shrugged "I can't get the texture right" she explained eyeing Azula's hair. Reaching out a hand Azula caressed a strand of Mai's hair "well it's not quite as silky as your hair, but it's still very soft" she stated. 

"Let me just feel it" Mai said quickly running her hand through black hair. For some reason she can't explain theres a pit growing in her stomach and Mai's heart burns. Azula dips her thumb in crimson paint while Mai studies her hair. Before Mai can even see it coming Azula swipes her thumb across Mai's lips marking them with paint. She laughs throwing her head back and clutching her stomach as Mai scrambles for something to wipe her mouth with. Realizing the other girl can't find anything Azula takes the corner of her own robe and removes the paint from an angry Mai's face. 

"You're not funny" 

"Of course I am Mai, you drew me beautifully by the way"

"A portrait should capture a person" 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading sorry if this was messy. Lmk if more should be written


End file.
